Cloak and SWRD: CHIBI edition
by powerhouse27
Summary: Question: What do plushies, air horns and just total chaos have in common? Answer: they're all in this parody series of my RWBY story "Cloak and SWRD". Enjoy light-hearted, clean comedy skits involving the cast of Cloak and SWRD and Canon RWBY. If you have ideas, please PM them to me or leave a review with your idea. If your idea is used, I'll give you a shout-out.
1. Samuel Takes a Test

**Episode 1: Samuel Takes a Test.**

* * *

 _On a white background, the blocky title words and giant fake sword fell from the ceiling. Danielle flew in with her jetpack, Rachael ran in from the left side, William carried in the subtitle which said "Cloak and SWRD" and Samuel fell in, stuck in a mess of cables. An off screen narrator said "RWBY CHIBI!" while Rachael and William took their poses, Samuel waved at the camera and Danielle rolled her eyes._

* * *

 **Samuel Takes a Test.**

* * *

Samuel was sitting in his Team's dorm room. He was at their desk, trying to figure out an easy problem. It was a math problem, a pretty simple one for college. But he couldn't figure it out.

"Who knew missing seven years of school would have such drawbacks?" Samuel asked himself, "Come on, if you can fight monsters, you can solve this."

Samuel stared the page down, his eyes straining. For a while after, he was jumping on his bed; watching an episode of RWBY on his Scroll; tuning his weapon and hitting his head on the wall. He finally got back to the desk and looked at the problem.

"That's it!" Samuel exclaimed, right before writing down the wrong answer, "... One down, many more to go."

Samuel leaned back and accidentally fell out of his chair.

* * *

 **Plushie Market**

* * *

 _William jumped up from under the green frame and sliced down with Quake, splitting the screen in two._

* * *

In a dark alley, somewhere in Vale, a man wearing a black cloak and hood was leaning on a wall; he appeared to be waiting for someone.

Moments later, William came walking down the alley and stopped in front of the man.

"Do you have it?" William asked.

The man said nothing and handed William a small box.

"You know what they'll say if they find out." the man said.

"Don't worry, they'll never know." William said.

William handed the man a lien and walked off.

* * *

Time skip

* * *

William walked into his team's dorm and looked to make sure he was alone. When he knew the coast was clear, he walked over to their closet and opened the door; the closet was chock full of plushies. He opened the small box and pulled out a small Beowolf plushie, which he set at the front of the pile.

"If the others found out about this..." William said.

"William, are you in here?" Samuel asked, entering the dorm.

William, in a moment of panic, hid behind the closet door and waited for Samuel to pass. He then hit Samuel on the head with a bat and knocked him out.

"Nobody knows..." William creepily said, hiding Samuel in the plushie pile.

William closed the closet door and walked away.

* * *

 **Cheetah Chugging**

* * *

 _Rachael ran to the middle of the brown frame, looked at the screen, winked, and ran out the other side, the next scene trailing in behind her._

* * *

Rachael walked into Beacon's recreation room and noticed a bag of coffee beans on the counter. There was a piece of paper on the bag that said "Off limits to Nora".

"Doesn't say anything about me." Rachael said.

Rachael put the beans in the coffee maker and Rachael soon had a steaming mug of coffee in her hands.

(Cue up the song 'Caffine' when you read this next paragraph, it really adds to the mood).

Rachael guzzled down her coffee. The moment the mug was empty, her eyes shot open, her pupils dilated and her body began to shake. Rachael dropped the mug and shot out the dooway, flying through the halls of Beacon.

"Have you seen Rachael?" Samuel asked to William.

"Now that you mention it, no" William said.

Rachael ran by Samuel and William so fast that she was merely a blurr.

"I take back my previous statement." William said.

Down the hall Team RWBY was chatting.

"So I said 'Now that's a katana.' " Ruby said.

"If I hear that phrase ever again, I'm going to explode." Weiss said.

Ruby stuck her tongue out at Weiss behind her back. The team heard rapid footsteps coming their way.

"What's that?" Blake asked, her ears twitching.

Rachael shot through team RWBY, knocking them over like bowling pins.

"Whoa!" Yang said getting up, "Now that's a cheetah!"

Weiss just gave Yang a glare.

"But... superspeed is my thing." Ruby said to herself.

"Whoooooooooo!" Rachael exclaimed as she ran through the hall.

* * *

Time skip

* * *

Rachael was face first in the ground on Beacon's courtyard, a huge path of upturned dirt in her wake.

"Wow, that was some crash." William said.

"Guess who's never getting coffee again." Samuel said.

Samuel and William looked back and saw that, in addition to the dirt piles, trees were uprooted, fences were smashed and students were toppled.

* * *

 **Digi-journal**

* * *

 _On a grey backdrop, Danielle flew into the scene from the left side, aimed Nightfire's barrel at the screen and fired._

* * *

Danielle was in her team's dorm, at their desk, writing on her Scroll.

"Dear diary," Danielle thought as she typed in the words, "It has been quite the week, so many exciting things happened. We battled Grimm, went on training exercises and just had fun."

Danielle took a moment to think about what to write next.

"Now I haven't planned on telling anyone this, but I think I have feelings for Samuel." Danielle said, "He can be a bit cowardly, but that's a minor flaw. I think he's got a good heart, though."

Suddenly, Danielle heard the sound of the dorm's doorknob turning. In a panic, Danielle tried to close her 'Dear Diary' app but it wouldn't close fast enough. Her teammates walked into the room after the door opened.

"Hey, Danielle, how's it going?" Samuel asked.

"Uh, great," Danielle said, hiding her Scroll's screen.

"Cool," Rachael said, "What're you up to?"

"Oh, I'm just-oh my goodness, what is that?!" Danielle exclaimed, pointing in a random direction.

Danielle's team members looked in direction Danielle pointed, but her app hadn't turned off yet. Danielle, in a last-ditch effort, threw her Scroll out of the open window. The sound of the Scroll shattering could barely be heard.

"I didn't see anything." William said, turning back towards Danielle.

"You guys just missed it." Danielle said, "Oh well."

The rest of the team looked at each other with confused faces.

* * *

 **BEEP!**

* * *

 **This is the way we want to spend every day**

 **Laughing with our friends and keeping sadness away**

 **Join us and see we can be happy and free**

 **Life is full of fun because we're all chibi!**

* * *

 **If you guys have skit ideas, please, PM me or leave them in reviews (PM is preferred) and, if I use it, I'll give you a shout-out.**


	2. Fore!

**Episode 2: Blackout.**

* * *

 _On a white background, the blocky title words and giant fake sword fell from the ceiling. Danielle flew in with her jetpack, Rachael ran in from the left side, William carried in the subtitle which said "Cloak and SWRD" and Samuel fell in, stuck in a mess of cables. An off screen narrator said "RWBY CHIBI!" while Rachael and William took their poses, Samuel waved at the camera and Danielle rolled her eyes._

* * *

 **Club Day**

* * *

It was "Club Day" at Beacon, a day that people with something in common would come together. But somebody wouldn't get as lucky as other people.

Samuel flew through an open doorway, the sign above the doorway said "Faunas Club".

"Ow..." Samuel said before getting up, "I'll find a club to join, even if it kills me."

But over the course of the day, Samuel was thrown out the doors of the Canon Characters Club, those of the Semblance Club and many more.

* * *

Time skip

* * *

Samuel walked through the hall, after having been kicked out of every club in school, except for one.

"There's no club that'll accept me." Samuel said.

"No, you're wrong." a voice said.

Samuel looked around for a moment, but the door suddenly opened up next to him and he was pulled into a pitch black room.

"What's going on?! What do you want?!" Samuel asked, "If it's about William's cake, I swear it wasn't me!"

A desk light turned on, faintly lighting up the room.

"So, you've been kicked out of every club in Beacon?" a man wearing a brown hood and cloak which blacked out his face asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Samuel asked.

"Just answer the question." The man said.

"Yes, I have been kicked out of every club." Samuel replied, "Even the 'Girls Club' "

The man tilted his head.

"I was desperate." Samuel said.

"Don't worry, buddy." the man said.

The man pulled the hood back and revealed his face and that he was Jaune Arc.

"You're not alone." Jaune said.

"Great..." Samuel said unenthusiastically, "I'm a part of the I'm-a-complete-nobody-who-has-no-Semblance-and-is-ultra-desperate-club."

"Wow, you got the name in one try!" Jaune said.

Samuel turned towards the readers with a confused face.

* * *

 **Fore!**

* * *

 _On a very dark grey background, Max Sentinel was standing up, with his eyes closed. Moments later, Max's eyes quickly opened and he horizontally sliced through the screen._

* * *

In Beacon's courtyard, Cardin was doing what he always did, bullying students.

"What a freak!" Cardin said, laughing as he yanked on Rachael's tail.

"Hey!" Rachael said, "Let go!"

"Hands off my sister!" Samuel said, running at Cardin, who just slapped him away.

Samuel just looked up a Cardin, who was focused on pulling Rachael's tail.

Seconds later, Max Sentinel snuck up behind Cardin. Max put a finger over his mouth, which signaled Samuel to be quiet.

Max held his sign/axe like a golf club and readied his swing.

"Whee!" Cardin said, pulling on Rachael's tail, "This is fun!"

Max swung his weapon, hitting Cardin away like a golf ball.

"Fore!" Samuel said.

"Thanks, Max." Rachael said.

Cardin rolled on the ground like a ball, eventually he fell, head first, into a hole Zwei was digging.

"Hole in one," Max's sign displayed.

"And that's the game." Samuel said.

"Let's see how he likes being 'ballied' around." Rachael said.

Samuel groaned.

"Great, she's joined the bad pun side of the jokes." Max's sign displayed.

* * *

 **Blackout**

* * *

 _Danielle flew past the grey bbackground with her jetpack, the next scene trailing in behind her._

* * *

It was late evening in Beacon, everyone was doing their own things, Team RWBY and Team JNPR were talking and Team SWRD was watching TV. Suddenly, the power went out.

"Oh, come on!" Samuel said, "And it was at the best part too."

"Anybody know where the candles are?" Jaune asked.

"Uh...what are candles?" Danielle asked.

"Small wax sticks that can make light." Jaune explained, "You should know that."

"Where's the switch?" Danielle asked, holding an unlit candle and checking it.

"You use a fire." Blake said, using one of the candles to light the one Danielle was holding.

"Woah." Danielle said, admiring the candle, "Can I try?"

"I guess." Blake said.

"Great!" Danielle said.

Danielle ran off.

"Where's she going?" Jaune asked.

"I don't know." Samuel said.

Danielle came back with her flamethrower, Nightfire.

"Uh... Danielle?" Samuel asked.

"This is how you light a candle!" Danielle said.

Danielle activated her flamethrower and it started going everywhere.

"Run!" Samuel said.

The group ran away as Danielle's flamethrower went wild and engulfed the camera.

* * *

 **Beep!**

* * *

 **Be my hope, be my star!**

 **Be the one who guides my heart!**

 **I'm no leader, I'm no king!**

 **To this status I won't cling!**

(Excerpt from Samuel's theme "Northstar")


	3. Silent Scare

**Episode 3: Doctor Riki.**

* * *

 _On a white background, the blocky title words and giant fake sword fell from the ceiling. Danielle flew in with her jetpack, Rachael ran in from the left side, William carried in the subtitle which said "Cloak and SWRD" and Samuel fell in, stuck in a mess of cables. An off screen narrator said "RWBY CHIBI!" while Rachael and William took their poses, Samuel waved at the camera and Danielle rolled her eyes._

* * *

 **Silent Scare**

* * *

Samuel was doing his school work at his desk.

Moments later, Max popped up behind him and lifted his sign, which said 'Boo!'. Max tried again, still no response. Max crossed his arms right before looking around and spotting an air horn on one of the beds. Max walked over to the bed and picked up the air horn. With a mischievous grin on his face, Max crept up behind Samuel and pressed the button.

 _ **HONNNNNNNNNK!**_

"AAH!" Samuel screamed, shooting up into the air and grabbing onto the ceiling light.

Max smiled and lifted his sign up.

"You and I are going to be great friends." Max's sign displayed.

Max walked off, slamming the door as he left.

The door slamming caused Samuel to fall, with the light and chunk of the ceiling landing on him.

* * *

 **Sneaky Selkie**

* * *

 _On a blue backdrop, Samuel jumps into the scene. He activates his Ice Dust blade and slices the screen at a diagonal angle, revealing the next scene._

* * *

Samuel walked through a forest, looking around.

"Ah, a walk through the woods is always nice." Samuel said, unaware he was being watched.

"Target acquired." a woman's voice said as she spotted Samuel.

Samuel continued to walk through the forest, until he heard a nearby bush shaking. Samuel pulled his weapon out and activated the Ice Dust blade.

"Who's there?" Samuel asked.

A shadowy figure shot from tree to tree, avoiding Samuel's gaze.

"Show yourself!" Samuel said.

There was nothing.

"Guess I'm just being paranoid." Samuel said, deactivating the Ice Dust blade.

Samuel walked a little bit more. But he was unaware as the shady figure approached him and the 'Jaws' theme played.

"HIIIIIIIII!" Selkie said, leaping out of the bushes and hug/tackling Samuel.

"AAH!" Samuel cried.

Samuel and Selkie rolled across the ground, when Samuel opened his eyes after they stopped, he saw Selkie standing over him.

"Selkie?!" Samuel asked, "What are you doing here?!"

"You think that moving on to a spin-off comedy series will keep me away, you're wrong." Selkie said turning around, "And if you think that running away will keep you safe from my hugs, you're dead wrong."

By the point Selkie turned back, Samuel was already gone.

"We'll I can sure try!" Samuel yelled from somewhere else in the forest.

"Playing hard to get?" Selkie asked, "This will be fun!"

Selkie ran off to find Samuel.

* * *

 **Doctor Riki**

* * *

 _On a grey backdrop, Danielle rolled into the scene and tried to activate her flamethrower. It didn't work and she dropped it on the ground. Danielle kicked her flamethrower and it activated, spinning around and causing Danielle to run out of the frame. The fire engulfed the screen, revealing the next skit._

* * *

Danielle had a surgeon's mask, not unlike Weiss's, and Ruby and Yang were standing behind her. There was a bright light on the ceiling.

"Swab." Danielle said, holding her hand out.

Yang handed Danielle a swab. After a few moments, Danielle held her hand out again.

"Hacksaw." Danielle said.

Yang pulled up a chainsaw.

"That's a chainsaw, I asked for a hacksaw." Danielle said.

Yang found a hacksaw and handed it to Danielle.

"I don't think she'll make it." Yang said worried.

"She has to." Ruby said.

Danielle worked for a few moments, but the beeping began to get faster and faster.

"We're losing her!" Yang said.

"Give me the defibrillators!" Danielle said.

Danielle took the defibrillators from Yang and charged them with her Semblance.

"CLEAR!" Danielle said.

Danielle used the defibrillators, but there was a flatline a few moments later.

"NOOOOOOO!" Ruby cried.

"She was one of the good ones." Yang said comforting Ruby.

"That's not coming from the machine." Danielle said.

Everybody looked around and saw Jaune holding his Scroll.

"Sorry, testing out new ringtones." Jaune said.

Danielle rolled her eyes and took care of one last thing.

"She's all better." Danielle said, handing Ruby Crescent Rose.

"Thanks, Doctor." Ruby said.

Ruby and Yang walked off.

"Alright, who's next?" Danielle asked herself.

In her waiting room, William was holding his broken weapon and a malfunctioning Penny was next to him.

"So, what are you here for?" William said.

Penny's head spun around right before her eyes turned white and smoke came out of her ears.

"I thought so." William said.

* * *

 **Beep!**

* * *

The 'Jaws' theme from the 'Sneaky Selkie' skit played as the credits rolled.


	4. Surrogate Siblings

**Episode 4: Shopping Trip.**

* * *

 _On a white background, the blocky title words and giant fake sword fell from the ceiling. Danielle flew in with her jetpack, Rachael ran in from the left side, William carried in the subtitle which said "Cloak and SWRD" and Samuel fell in, stuck in a mess of cables. An off screen narrator said "RWBY CHIBI!" while Rachael and William took their poses, Samuel waved at the camera and Danielle rolled her eyes._

* * *

 **Surrogate Siblings**

* * *

In Beacon's recreational area, Samuel, Rachael, Max and Selkie were planning a trip.

"Okay, so we've got everything?" Samuel asked.

"Everything's present and accounted for." Rachael said.

"Good, now we need to wait for your brother." Max's sign displayed.

"Wait, but Samuel's right here." Rachael said, pointing to her twin.

"No, your other brother." Selkie said.

"Who?" Rachael asked.

"Hey, sis!" Carter said, shooting into the room and putting his arms over the twins' shoulders, "How's it going, bro?"

"Uh..." Samuel said, "What's he doing here?"

"You see, it's fairly simple." Carter said right before shooting off.

Carter came back in a lab coat and had a big poster board that he brought in.

"Ahem. So, to break things down, Max and Selkie are married. And yes I am their son, because they adopted me. Samuel is kind of like Max's son, so that makes him and his sister like their other adopted children. And since we are all at least technically adopted, we are surrogate siblings." Carter said, as he pointed to the corresponding picture on the poster board.

"I know that, Carter." Samuel said, "I mean, what are **_you_** doing here?"

"What do you mean?" Carter asked, holding his lab coat that he just took off.

"I thought we were only going to have Cloak and SWRD original and Canon characters in this series." Samuel said.

Nora dropped down and hit Samuel on the head, giving him "X" eyes and knocking him out.

"Fourth. Wall. Breaking. Is. My. Thing." Nora said, standing over Samuel.

Nora stood for a moment.

"Bye, guys!" Nora said happily, skipping away, "Enjoy your trip."

Rachael just stared at her unconscious brother.

"That's my bro!" Carter said.

Rachael just looked at Carter right before the next skit began.

* * *

 **Shopping Trip**

* * *

 _Rachael dropped down into the scene and looked to see if anyone was around. When she saw the coast was clear, she pulled out a cup of coffee and chugged it down right before shooting off the screen in a blurr._

* * *

Rachael, Penny, Ruby, Weiss and Coco were walking through a shopping mall in Vale.

"So, what do you think of this?" Weiss asked, pulling out a dress that looked exactly like her Season 4 one.

"It's something that screams ' _This is my life_ ' ." Coco said.

Rachael was checking through the dresses, trying to find something that caught her eye.

"Thank you all for inviting me to join you all in your little trip of shopping." Penny said, "But I do have one question."

"What is it?" Ruby asked.

"Why did we not invite the boys?" Penny asked.

"Well, uh..." Ruby said.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Beacon...

* * *

"Come on, come on!" William called out.

"Are you sure about this?" Neptune asked, standing behind a shopping cart.

"No." Samuel said, sitting in the shopping cart William was holding.

"Alright, Neptune, go!" Sun said, sitting in the shopping cart Neptune was holding.

William and Neptune began to push the carts at each other. Moments later, the carts collided, causing a bunch of cartoon dust to fill the area. When it faded, the four teenagers were in a mess of metal and wheels.

"That was awesome!" Sun and William said, "What's next?"

* * *

Back at the mall...

* * *

"Boys just like to do things their own way sometimes." Ruby said.

"Oh, okay." Penny replied.

* * *

A bit later, at Beacon.

* * *

"William, are you sure this is safe?" Samuel asked as he stood in some kind of crazy catapult.

"Nope!" William said, cutting the catapult's rope.

"Wait, what?" Samuel asked, right before getting launched into the air.

"I guess we should have tested it beforehand." Neptune said.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the mall.

* * *

Coco and the other girls left the mall, all of them were carrying stacks of boxes.

"Do you hear that?" Penny asked.

The girls looked around, trying to find the source of the sound. Moments later, the screaming Samuel smashed into the girls, sending the boxes flying.

"He took mall of us out." Rachael said, making a bad pun.

"Heyo!" Yang said, riding by on Bumblebee and giving Rachael a high-five.

The girls all facepalmed, except for Rachael that is.

* * *

 **Eating Contest**

* * *

 _A plushy was sitting in the middle of a green backdrop. William peeked into the frame to make sure nobody was watching and rushed in, snagging the plushy._

* * *

In the recreational area of Beacon, a bunch of students had gathered around William and Carter in the kitchen, both of whom were standing behind two huge piles of food.

"Alright, the last one standing is the winner." Danielle said, explaining the rules, "There's only one rule."

"There are no rules?" William asked.

"No noogies." Danielle said, "Ready?"

William and Carter prepared to eat like there was no tomorrow.

"Go!" Danielle said.

William and Carter began to munch on everything in front of them.

"Wow, look at them go!" Samuel said.

"Go, William, make that scaredy-cat run!" Rachael said.

"They're not stopping!" Ruby said, shocked.

"Go, Carter, you can beat that bear!" Yang said.

"Did William just eat a whole chicken?!" Rachael asked.

"Yeah, feathers and all!" Samuel said, "I think it was still breathing!"

William and Carter finished eating all of the food.

"More!" William and Carter said.

"All we have left is Dust." Danielle said.

"If that's what it takes to win." Carter said.

"Ugh..." William groaned.

"What, you admitting defeat?" Carter asked.

"No! Dust just doesn't agree with me." William replied.

Danielle put the Dust on plates and put them in front of the competitors.

"No, William, don't do it!" Rachael said.

"He's at the point of no return!" Samuel said.

William and Carter ate the Dust down. William started to look sick.

"What's wrong?" Carter asked, "Can't eat anymore?"

"No...it's not agreeing with me." William said.

Suddenly, a huge explosion came from William as he burped, sending everyone flying and knocking them down.

"Oh..." Samuel moaned, "What happened?"

"We have a winner!" Danielle said, raising William's arm.

"What?!" Carter asked, "He didn't eat more!"

"He's still standing." Danielle said, "Those were the rules."

Carter started to glow red as he growled.

"I think he's getting angry." Samuel said.

"Run!" Ruby cried.

Carter released a Dust explosion that took the camera with it.

* * *

 **Beep!**

* * *

A crazy song played as the credits rolled.


End file.
